Old Foes, New Lives
by kittyluv
Summary: Yoko Kurama had many foes in his life as a thief, but one was different. The two made stealing into a kind of game between them who could beat who to a treasure? But what happens if his old foe makes themself known in the life of Suuichi Minaminno?


Hey my long lost Yu Yu Hakusho friends!

Well, I have finally bunkered down and started to type up my next Yu Yu story. I'm afraid it isn't the sequel that was promised for A Rose's Thorns, mostly because I didn't think anyone would be interested in reading it. It was originally going to be a Harry Potter crossover, but I have seen so many of those written on here, I thought everyone would be tired of those by now. But if anyone wants to prove me wrong and wants me to put that story up here also, let me know and I will.

Anywayz, on to THIS story! It goes along with my other story (sort of) so it would probably be a good idea to read it first so the few details it shares don't confuse you. But if you've already read A Rose's Thorns, then let's skip my babbling and move along!

This story has an OC of mine in it, so if that turns you off to stories, you might want to leave now. But before you go, let me just make it known that my character is in no way going to be involved in a relationship between any of the guys/girls in this story. My OC is just here to make the story more interesting and not to start any kind of love relationships. Hopefully that will make those of you who don't like OC's a little more comfortable in reading my story.

Kk, that's all the notes I can think of right now; if I think of anything else I'll add 'em later!

Disclaimer: As with all my stories, onl the plot is mine; all known characters don't belong to me and they never will.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1- Except For One

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everything was stone quiet; which could be expected in a building made of stone. The small castle at the corner of unknown territory in Makai was known for its many secrets and treasures. One treasure in particular was a very expensive necklace that was kept locked deep within the castle walls.

Many had tried to steal this beautiful piece, and all had failed. Except one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Get them! They're headed toward the treasures!"

"They went this way! Hurry up!"

The voices of guards echoed loudly through the halls. Each more baffled than the last on where their desired prey had disappeared to.

The torches on the walls barely lit the hall enough to see a few feet in front of the walker, so it wasn't surprising that three shadows went unnoticed across the wall and further down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yomi you blundering buffoon! You almost got us caught again!"

"Yeah, like it was my fault that those guards were just a hint smarter than they seem."

"Quiet you two! We're almost there."

The three male voices barely drifted above a whisper and soon faded away into nothing. Three shadows shown in the torch light as they stopped in front of a stone wall.

"Is this really it? We came all this way for a dead end?"

"Shut up Yomi!"

A pale hand was placed against the smooth surface of the stone and slowly made its way to the edge.

"It's a door," came the quiet voice of the leader. "Help me move it."

All three placed a hand on the edge of the door and pushed. It didn't take too much strength between them to push the stone out of the way.

"Oh yes, come to Papa."

"Now look who's being stupid Kuronue," came a quiet growl from Yomi.

The leader rolled his eyes as he made his way into the small, barely lit room beyond the stone door. He could barely make out a small table centered in the room.

"Yes. This was much too simple."

As he stopped in front of the table, his eyes widened slightly and he gave out a quiet growl.

The two at the door quickly stopped their bickering and looked up. Kuronue raised a brow, "Uh, whats up?"

A piece of paper was suddenly thrust into his face. Yomi looked over Kuronue's shoulder as the two started to read.

_Yoko, my dear friend,_

_Once again, you have been too slow to beat me. I am afraid you are starting to bore me now, so I have decided to give you a heads up. I am next moving on to a small village near the edge of Raizen's territory to steal a very well known sapphire within their keep. You may try your hardest to get there before me, but do you even know when it was that I was here? Would you make it there in time to beat me to the treasure? Oh, what mind games can be played on you poor souls. I do hope we will meet up again soon, my dear friend._

_Dolsea_

Kuronue growled loudly. "Not again! That darn, good for nothing miscreant! Beat us again!"

Yoko nodded slowly. "We won't allow it again, now will we? Dolsea is right though, we don't know when this letter was left, so going to Raizen's territory would probably be a waste of time. We'll head back and find a different place."

Yomi watched as Yoko and Kuronue moved toward the door. "If Dolsea is such a problem, why not just get rid of the threat? We've killed many other thieves who threatened to overrule us."

Yoko turned back to look at his young nuisance. "Because Yomi, where would the fun in that be? Dolsea wants to play this game, we will play along, until the tables turn in our favor."

Yomi still didn't like the answer he was given, but he didn't fight it as he followed the two older demons out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Like I said, many had tried to steal this beautiful piece, and many had failed. Except one.

Little did Yoko know, his path would cross Dolsea's many more times within their lifetimes. And the next.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, that's the start of the long awaited for not-so-sequel! If anyone is still interested that is. I will work very hard to get this story going and keep it going. Keep an eyes out for updates, and I hope to hear from y'all!

Ali


End file.
